Question: Solve for $x$ : $8 = \dfrac{x}{8}$
Multiply both sides by $8$ $ 8 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $64 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $x = 64$